Freight dimensioning systems are often employed in storage and shipping operations to assist with logistics and operations. Personnel can use these systems to measure freight dimensions for objects as a way of, for example, validating a manufacturer's declared dimensions for the objects. These freight dimensioning systems may also be used to properly determine shipping costs to deliver objects to customers. Measured freight dimensions can also be used to plan for more efficient placement of objects in storage areas and in shipping containers, providing a mechanism for optimizing space utilization.